Till Death Do Us Part?
by UCLAisinLosAngelesxo
Summary: “Romeo and Juliet is not my idea of true love.” Jacob replied. Upon seeing the anger etched on her face once more, he continued quickly. “What they had was an obsession. An addiction, if you will.” Oneshot starring Jacob and Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**Damn it.**

The day was wet and stormy. The wind howled and the roads were flooded, leaving little to do in the way of entertainment.

However, despite this, Bella Swan and Jacob Black had come up with a suitable distraction, and that is where we begin our story.

Bella sat completely still, a slight smile tracing her lips. Her legs were folded under her body neatly as she focused on the movie in front of her.

Jacob, on the other hand, sat with his legs stretched out in front and him and his arms crossed. Slouching in his seat, he constantly fidgeted, wriggling his hips every few moments in an attempt to get more comfortable.

"Is something wrong, Jake?" a voice to the right of him questioned.

He gave the brunette a look, before motioning to himself and the screen with one arm.

"What part of 'guy' don't you comprehend, Bells?" He repositioned his arm before glowering at her. "This is total chick stuff."

She shot him a glare before breaking into a smile.

"This isn't 'chick stuff'. She paused, trying to choose her next words. "It's _true love." _

He let out a snort before shaking his head lightly.

"_Romeo and Juliet _is _not _my idea of true love." He replied. Upon seeing the anger etched on her face once more, he continued quickly. "What they had was an obsession. An _addiction_, if you will."

Bella said nothing, simply raising her eyebrow in question.

"They knew each other TWO DAYS, Bells. Can you honestly tell me that two people can know that they're in love in such a short time? Most couples take _years_ to reach that point. Some never even do reach it." He turned to look at her.

"And beyond that, the second Juliet dies, Romeo offs himself. Is that the kind of relationship you want? So consuming that when one dies the other sees no option but to die themselves? That's certainly not what I'd want my significant other to do when I died. I'd want them to continue living their life and be happy. Make me proud."

When she didn't respond, he trained his eyes back on the television.

"What these two have… It's like a drug. Like, like I don't know… heroin or something. Yea, that's it. Their own personal brand of heroin."

He heard her sharp intake of breath, and quickly turned his head. He took in her wide eyes and trembling hands before reaching out to grab them in his own.

"What's wrong, Bells honey?" He squeezed her fingers gently. "You ok?"

She sat silently for a moment, before blinking and meeting his gaze.

"Yea… yea, I'm fine. Just… never mind. Keep going with your rant." She gave him a halfhearted teasing smile, but he saw right through it. However, the look in her eyes caused him to not to press the matter any further, and he relaxed back, letting out a breath.

He continued.

"I know you think that what they have is some… relationship ideal. But it's not healthy. Sure the high is exhilarating at first. You aren't thinking straight. You think you've found 'the one' and you can't see clearly beyond it. But when the drug gets taken away? It's like an ultimate withdrawle. It kills you."

He let out a humorless laugh, returning his eyes to her face. "Not. Healthy."

Bella seemed to be lost in her thoughts, and he stayed silent, letting her ponder. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before she looked at him once more. He raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Of course, if you're into that kind of stuff. Then, sure. It's _true love._" He mocked, grinning.

Bella opened her mouth to retort, but then thought better of it. Rising, she removed the DVD from the drive and placed it on the shelf, before grabbing a separate one and popping it in.

She settled back onto the couch, leaning against his shoulder with a small smile.

The opening titles for _P.S. I love you_ rolled.

**Reviews are loved! Thanks!**

**And if anyone has a request for a storyline, I'd be happy for write it for you!**


	2. New Name

Hey guys! I've changed my pen name to** UCLAisinLosAngelesxo** in light of my recent love for St. Berry in Glee.

Hope this causes no problems, and make sure to check out and spread the word to those who might be interested about my new challenge!

Much love,

UCLAisinLosAngelesxo


End file.
